New beginnings
by Cassy Marie Ross
Summary: did you ever wonder what it would be like to be Katherine Pierce I sure did shes sexy, confident, and beautiful who wouldn't want to see what is really behind the scenes. This is a tale of her adventures five years in the future if she were still a vampire well you know... this has adult themes and swearing ENJOY!


This story is not for the light of heart there will be lots of swearting as well as dark themes so just be aware of this if you choose to continue reading.

The setting of this story would be if Katherine didn't die and the time is set five years in the future Katherine has gone her own way and no longer cares about the gang. Katherine/oc

I own nothing but if I did id be rolling in the cash right now!

Chapter One

What drink are we on I lost count

"Bartender can we get another round of drinks?" I yelled across the bar.

"Of course what will it be this time Kat?" he asked

"Four shots of your finest whiskey please" I told him while lifting my eyebrows slightly winking at him

He just laughed rolling his eyes at me. Arron had been my boy friend for years now ever since I saved him from being dinner to a smelly werewolf one night but he had still been injured so one thing led to another and I ended up turning him because I needed a new playmate anyways. Just then Arron came back interrupting my thoughts with our drinks. He set them down and went to walk away.

"Just where in the hell do you think you're going you know damn well that one of those is for you!"

He threw me a dirty look while mumbling sarcastically "because that just what I always wanted." However he still walked back over to drink with me "bottoms up." As he grabbed the glass and pulled it to his lips and threw it back his shaggy brown hair fell right in his eyes those beautiful sapphire eyes. You could that the boy spends way too much time at the gym because even his muscles have muscles he always tells me that he has to make a living somehow and he wants to do it the right way and man does he rake in the tips with the tight shirts that he wears. Those tight shirts kill me and he knows it so just for kicks I reached over the bar and grabbed what I could of the shirt and pulled him to me and kissed him I can't get over how this man makes me feel haha there said it I FEEL AND I ACTUALLY LIKE IT! But it is entirely his fault I don't think I would have ever turned my humanity back on if it wasn't for him. "I'm off in an hour and then I'm all yours babe but for now we both know that I would love to stay here and continue this however I have drinks to make." He gave me a quick peck on the lips before disappearing to the other side of the bar. I grabbed the drinks for my friends and headed back over to the pool table where they were in the middle of a very intense game even though they are both terrible. I squeezed past all of the people on the dance floor skillfully not spilling a drop. Once the table came into view I could see both Sam and Victoria leaning on their pool sticks bitching about if the last shot was fair or not. That was until they noticed me they both turned at the exact same time which was a bit eerie.

Sam in his thick British accent looked me in the eye and said "well it's about bloody time you came back with the drinks I think that I'll have to send Vicki next time she will do a lot less flirting and a lot more fetching of the drinks."

"Feeling a bit sassy are we well next time you might just be fetching your own you impatient brute." I replied.

"Thank you for getting me a drink Kat I really appreciate it" Vicki added she was always the nice polite one unless you were on her bad side which was one of the things that I truly admired about her even if I tried with all of my might I could never be that nice.

I handed Vicki her drink gingerly and I looked at Sam "think fast" and half threw the drink at him.

"Why you lil bugger you almost made me spill it." He griped.

"Well someone has to teach you some manners you bloody idiot. Anyways are you two ready for me to teach you how to lose at pool?"

"Kat were always ready to beat you at pool." Vicki slurred "Let the ass wiping commence." she lifted her arms way above her head and her head lolled to the side her long blonde hair flipping over with it. She closed her eyes for a few seconds as if preparing herself for her next move and when she opened them it was like she got a second wind because her light green eyes glowed for a quick second as if she was recharging her energy from her ring that she always wore most witches wore talismans and things of that nature but no not Vicki she was her own brand of special in all things. She did things the way that she wanted to and she will not listen to anyone if she doesn't want to hear what they have to say. She has become one of the closest friends that I have ever had even me and pearl weren't that close back in the day. And then There is Sam it is always good to have at least one friend who can without a doubt always make you laugh his cocky blunt British disposition wouldn't amuse all but it defiantly without fail will always get a rise out of me. This bloody man towers over me at a whopping 6'3 and probably weighs as much as an ox he is one not many would want to provoke. The worst part is he is three years older than me and he could take me in a fight I fully accept that fact now at least. He has short black hair that perfectly frames his face with just a slight five o'clock shadow bringing out his strong jaw line with these hazel eyes all of the women around these parts will go weak at the knees for. I shook my head trying to stop letting my thoughts wander the alcohol must have been really setting in on me but that was to be expected I would assume we are at least ten shots deep if not more in the night.

"Alright rock paper scissors for who has to break." I said holding my fist in my hand. Vicki followed my action

"rock…. Paper…. Scissors… shoot.." I won thankfully I was never good at breaking most of the time the balls barley moved. Vicki turned to Sam and they played out another round "Rock… paper… scissors…shoot." Vicki won this round which left Sam breaking.

He leaned over the table and I screamed out "don't choke" while Vicki yelled out "come on you can put more ass into it than that this is just pathetic you haven't even hit it yet and I can already see you muffing it up."

"Ladies, Ladies don't hate because you wish you could be this good" he hit the queue ball and busted the perfect triangle of balls all over the table not making a single one in.

"Well looks as if you won't be winning this one" Vicki mocked.

Sam shot her a dirty look and ran over to her and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder playfully. "I think it might be a little hard for you to shoot from way up there what do you think Kat?"

"Well I think that if you don't put her down in the next ten seconds you're going to regret it her drunk ass might put a hex on you that she can't remember to undo in the morning."

"Samuel PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT OR I WILL PROVE KAT RIGHT"

I think that Sam knew what was best for him and slowly lowered her to the ground "alright I give keep the hexes away from me that shit aint fun."

The game of pool that we were playing seemed to drag on for what felt like hours but in all actuality was probably only twenty minutes and I knew that Arron was going to be getting off work soon so I was too excited to even focus on the game and as always Vicki ended up winning hell I feel like she always wins unless there is that odd ball match where Sam beats her.

"Alright guys I'm getting hungry I'm going to see if I might be able to find anything worth eating in this bar." I said and started heading towards the dance floor leaving them to what seemed like endless banter between the two of them.

I took in a deep breath seeing if anyone smelled good enough to eat and low an behold there was a young man probably not even truly old enough to be in this bar sauntering around completely unaware that he had caught my eye. This was my favorite part about "hunting" this poor guy has no idea what is about to happen ohh but I sure do. He was alone heading back out to the dance floor with a full drink in his hand I strutted right up to him as slowly as inhumanly possible making sure to show off my assets. "Hi I'm Kat care for a dance?"

"Baby with a pretty face like that who wouldn't want to dance?" he retorted as he grabbed my hand and led me farther in the crowd of people I could feel Arrons watchful glance on the back of my neck he was always the jealous type but a woman has to eat. I swayed my hips to the beat of the music full well knowing that I was driving this man crazy based on the bulge that was now pressing against my backside. After a few songs had passed I turned to him "do you smoke because baby I'm really craving a cigarette."

"No I don't smoke but I'll go with you if that's what you want" he said in a very low sensual voice.

"Well then let's get on with it come on." We sifted back through the cloud of people and finally got to the outdoors area. "Damn I must have left my fucking cigarettes in the car can you walk with me to get them?"

"Of course what gentleman wouldn't"

As soon as we got passed all of the people we were walking down the alleyway to the parking lot behind the bar I pushed him up against the wall without warning and looked right into his eyes "You will not make a sound for the next five minutes nor will you remember anything that happens in that time period" then and allowed myself to indulge I bit him harder than necessary the taste of his sweet innocent blood was overwhelming at first but I knew I needed to stop so and drained him just enough for him to think he was light headed from the hangover in the morning before I pulled myself away. I bit into my wrist and rubbed my blood over the puncture on his neck because we don't need any accidental vampires around here.

As on queue almost as soon as I finished healing the young man Arron came barreling out of the club rounding the corner at record speed. "Hey dude what in the hell do you think your trying to pull with MY girlfriend?"

"Hey man im sorry I didn't-

Before he could even finish his sentence Arron hulled off and hit him with enough force to send the man tumbling to the ground."

"Now what did you do that for?" I scolded

"Because seeing him pressed up against you like that I had to use all of the self-control I could muster not to jump across the bar and kill him then and there." He argued looking straight into my eyes not breaking eye contact once. "You know that I'm the only one who should be able to touch you that way."

"A woman has to eat hun."

"I Know, I Know but couldn't you go down the street to find dinner out of sight out of mind." He pouted

Anyways I know there is probably a ton of spelling and punctuation errors and I'm horrible at introducing characters but it will get better… hopefully this is the first fic I have written in a very long time. Hope you enjoyed if not eh shit happens plenty of other stories in the sea


End file.
